1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for mounting and function verification of roll fittings in rolling mill stands or rolling mill trains such as, e.g., tandem rolling mill trains, wherein at least a partial number of roll fittings forms a respective module that is operatively secured on a respective roll housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a module is disclosed in EP 0 349 840 A2. There, separated from each other, modules are mounted essentially outwardly on a rolling mill stand of a rolling mill, which not only requires additional and relatively large space but also are accessible with much difficulty and are correspondingly more difficult to maintain and serve. There, is described, as known, a module with arranged, at the rolling mill entry and exit sides strip deflector arms, spray devices, strip lifting devices, delivery rails, and strip guide tables, wherein the strip lifting devices with the strip deflector arms, spray device, delivery rails, and strip guide tables are combined in a module and are arranged within the rolling mill stand in an immediate vicinity of the roll gap of the working rolls. Separate devices can also be integrated in a working roll bending block. Though such construction proved itself, nevertheless, some issues, which have to be improved or were not considered up to now, remain.
The object of the invention is to simplify handling of a module during mounting and functional verification, and to carry out the work more rapidly and in time-saving manner.